


A Tiny Shadow

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: My take on what happens after Feyre and Rhysand go see the Bone Carver and they talk about who they seeDisclaimer: I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses





	A Tiny Shadow

The entire trip home was silent, not a word spoken between them. Rhysand figured Feyre was still startled by the intensity of the situation they were in. Little did he know that wasn't it at all.

“Please talk to me.” Rhysand begged. He hated seeing Feyre like this. He hadn't seen her this way since he saved her from marrying Tamlin.

“I'm not sure I know how.” Feyre said carefully. 

“Feyre you can talk to me about anything.” 

“Not when it's about you I can't, “ she snapped. Rhysand waited, knowing if he gave her time Feyre would talk to him. He wasn't disappointed. “When we were with the Bone Carver, I think, well. I think I saw our son.”

“As the Carver.” Rhys said in realization and Feyre nodded. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Feyre walked through the house into the kitchen, grabbing herself a small snack. “I wasn't sure I could Rhys, I wasn't even sure I could keep my shields up so you didn't hear it down the bond.”

“Did you think I'd be angry? That I'd want us to have no children ever?”

Feyre trained her eyes to the floor and stayed silent. 

“Feyre, darling nothing would bring me greater joy than you carrying my child. Nothing you say about children scares me.”

“Rhysand, what are you saying?”

He smiled, taking his wife's hands in his kissing her fingers one by one, “I'm saying, let's have a baby Feyre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just some fluff about Feysand and what they saw with the Carver. I might - bold underline italicize the word 'might' do this like I do my Once Upon A Time one shots, and if it gets enough feedback I'll continue doing them in a sort of series so to speak. But let me know here and Tumblr (akranick-author) what you think. Thank you and Happy Friday!


End file.
